


Unplanned

by cw151



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Clawen, Clawen Week Continuation, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cw151/pseuds/cw151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen decides to act on that particular bareness of Claire's. Continuation of my "Bare" Clawen Week fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [generalantiope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalantiope/gifts).



> By popular demand I give you even more pointless fluff and Owen acting on his observations from my Clawen Week fic "Bare" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4572720). 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"...and if we have lunch at Giardino's we could catch a movie afterwards as it's just around the corner from AMC." Claire lifted her eyes from the tablet in front of her. "What do you think?"

Owen tried to bite back an amused smile and raised his eyebrows.

"I think it sounds like a perfect plan for our Saturday of spontaneity," he replied, his face smooth.

Claire let out a breath through her nose and tilted her head.

"It's not a plan. It's just a ... _potential framework_ ," she shot back and raised an eyebrow. "None of this is set in stone. It's a collection of ideas."

Owen openly smirked now. It was their first free Saturday without any pre-planned events or engagements in what felt like years, and they'd both agreed to leave it that way and to spontaneously decide what to do. They'd woken up late, cuddled in bed a little bit, and made and devoured a big breakfast complete with freshly pressed orange juice, bacon, and Owen's signature pancakes. The remnants of their morning meal were still strewn all over the table, the Jack Johnson album was already repeating and playing "Better When We're Together" once again, and Claire had been typing away on her iPad for several minutes by now.

"Sure," Owen said, amusement playing in his eyes as he sported his best fake innocent expression. Claire just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the screen in front of her.

 

Owen pursed his lips as he watched her. Contrary to Claire he actually had a plan to make. Ever since they'd attended Masrani Corp's anniversary gala a few weeks ago, he'd come to realize that Claire was the person he wanted to spend his life with. She was incredibly smart, funny, endlessly loving and caring, and firmly grounded in her convictions. She wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in the way of what she wanted, and stayed true to her word and commitments even if the situation got rough. While she could be a bit of a control freak, Owen didn't mind that very much as he'd found ways to gently ground her, and as he actually found her control-focus quite endearing.

 

As a result, Owen had used a free evening two weeks ago to search for a ring. It had taken a while, but he'd ultimately found exactly what he was looking for: A simply cut circular diamond, encircled by smaller, black jewels. It was elegant, graceful, and unique, just like Claire. Plus, he'd seen her lingering look at a similar ring made up of black and white stones several months ago, although she'd wanted to buy that one for her middle finger.

 

With the ring ready to go, Owen just needed the right presentation. Unfortunately, this aspect proved the most difficult. Neither he nor Claire were classically romantic people; while they enjoyed a candle-light dinner or walks on the beach as much as the next couple, their truly romantic displays of affection were much more subtle and mostly consisted of countless ways in which the two of them supported and took care of one another. All the proposals Owen had encountered during his research usually included dinner, hugely romantic setups with rose petals, candles, and reminders of the couple's time together, or even grander gestures at baseball games or planes writing things in the sky. None of that felt like _him and Claire,_ though, and unfortunately, Owen couldn't really tell what the acceptable alternatives were that would feel like them. While Claire probably didn't mind a classical proposal with all the trimmings, Owen obviously didn't want her to just "not mind". He wanted her to understand how he was feeling, and even more importantly, for her to feel understood.

 

As a result, Owen had been carrying the ring around with him for a fortnight by now. He was worried Claire would accidentally discover it if he left it anywhere in their house, and outside their home there wasn't any place where he felt that he could safely keep the ring either. Consequently, it sat in a pocket of his pants day in and day out, securely nestled into a velvety satchel, even now.

 

"Fine. Is this better? It's definitely not a plan, just a general collection of places we could go, sorted by location." Claire's voice pulled him from his reverie. She flipped the iPad towards him, leant back in her chair, and looked at him expectantly.

Owen blinked several times to focus, and his amusement returned when he inspected the neat, color-coded ranking in front of him.

"Well?" Claire asked impatiently and gestured to the tablet using both her head and eyes.

Owen looked back up at her and was suddenly struck by an immense wave of love and affection that made his insides coil and his chest constrict. Everything about this moment was just right. They'd had a wonderful, relaxed morning together, a whole day with only the two of them still ahead, and Claire was already in her planning and perfection mode, the one where she was trying to make sure that everything would be running smoothly and to their outmost satisfaction. She'd even included the new burger joint on the list that he'd wanted to go to for several months now. Owen swallowed hard and took a breath.

 

"Marry me." The words rolled off his tongue as if they'd only been waiting for their cue.

Claire's eyes shot back up from the tablet and fixed on him in a perplexed stare.

"What?" she asked, visibly unsure if she'd heard him correctly.

Owen leant forward to lace his right hand through hers as he fished the little satchel from his pocket with the other.

"I mean it. I love you. I love _us._ I want us to spend every weekend like this. I want to spend my entire life with _you._ You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I love you so much, no matter whether you're trying to solve all the world's problems at once, you curl up against me at night, you're on a mission with your "in-charge look" on, or whether you're micro-managing our spontaneous Saturday." He grinned at the last part of the sentence, but quickly got serious again, gazing at her intently.

"I can't imagine ever being with anyone but you. You're _it,_ and I want to marry you - if you'll have me," he finished as he expertly pulled the ring out of the satchel with one hand. He'd actually practiced that move several times when he'd carried the ring around with him.

 

His heart was beating so fast he thought it might break out of his chest at any moment, and he held the ring in a steely grip between his thumb and index finger.

Claire's face had become unreadable during his short speech. When her eyes fell on to the ring, however, she bit her lip and deeply touching affection spread across her features. She slowly sat back up and tightened the hold of her hand that was intertwined with his. Her eyes glazed over and she broke into a shy smile.

 "Y-yes," she replied shakily and cleared her throat. "Yes. Of course," she then confirmed in a much steadier voice that almost sounded surprised at the fact that he thought her answer could have been any different.

Owen broke into a beaming smile of his own and leant over the table to pull Claire into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much," he repeated as his lips grazed hers. Then he sat back down and held up the ring. Claire offered him her hand, and the ring slipped on to her finger perfectly. She bent over to give him another kiss.

"I love you," she sighed as she rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. Owen buried his hands in her hair and gently massaged the back of her head.

Suddenly, Claire's eyes flew open again and focused on his.

"You know what this means, don’t you?" she asked him.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "What?" he replied.

Claire glanced down at the iPad.

"We'll have to change the plan for today," she stated, completely serious.

Owen smirked and pressed another kiss on to her lips.

"I thought it wasn't a plan."

 

 


End file.
